The Last Potter in England
by AlaskanKing
Summary: Harry has a different reaction to Hermione pushing him away in 6th year.
1. A bad feeling

The Last Potter in England

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.

Something was wrong. She could feel it.

Hermione Granger was in the library studying for her 6th year potions, and knew that something was wrong. She looked around the library and noticed that nobody else had noticed anything different. Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley were still studying at the next table and giving shy glances at each other. Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom were doing the same at another table.

Surprisingly , or not, Luna Lovegood also looked like something was wrong. She looked over at Hermione and whispered, "Where is Harry...?"

Harry Potter was Hermione's very best friend and had been from the first year when he had heroically jumped on the back of a mountain troll to save her life. That single act had forever linked Harry and Hermione together. No, not in the magical bonding that happens between soul mates. This was a bonding of friendship that happens when two people have faced danger together and lived to tell the tale. From that point on, Hermione had always felt that no matter what happened, she would always be there for Harry.

However, that feeling had changed during the summer when Harry had sat her and Ron down and explained the Prophecy to them. She couldn't believe it. She had always known that Voldemort had had an unhealthy interest in Harry, but to actually have it stated that it was to come down between an evil wizard with over 50 years of experience on his side or a 16 year old boy, who tried to coast through his studies. She had been terrified of losing Harry and scared people don't react well.

She had decided at the end of 5th year that she wanted Harry to be her boyfriend. She knew that she had probably been in love with him since 3rd year when they had used the time-turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak and he had saved everyone from the Dementors. During 4th year, she had hoped that he would ask her to the Yule Ball, but that hadn't happened. At least she got to enjoy his gobsmacked look when he saw her in the dress she had worn. She figured that was at least a start and had planned some more, but Ron kept getting in the way. It was really annoying. She thought that he fancied her a little, but since they argued way too much and that was not the basis of any good relationship. Besides Harry, she couldn't think of a single thing they had in common. True, she had heard the saying that opposites attract, but she also knew that they didn't last. Simple attraction could only go so far in a relationship. Her Mother had shared that little bit of advice last summer. Probably to sway her from becoming attracted to Ron. And she had started to notice that Ron seemed to treat her a lot like Ginny. Like a sister. He was always arguing, ignoring her, or trying to be protective from other guys.

5th year had been a total disaster. First she had listened to Dumbledore to not contact Harry, because it could be intercepted. She had totally forgot about using regular mail or just calling him at home. I mean what were the chances that a Death Eater would know how to track anything non-magical? Practically Nil. Or she should have just visited him. The London area was big, but it wouldn't have been to hard to take some time to travel to Surrey and visit him. But no, she had to listen to the Headmaster and ignore him. Harry had been so furious with her and it had taken a long time to earn some of that trust back. Then later at school, there had been the Umbitch fiasco and Harry chasing a blubbering Cho. Which didn't end well and the result of that little romance was Harry getting even more shy around girls and wouldn't be interested trying to ask any girl out for a long time. So again, she waited. But then that Department of Ministries and finding out about the Prophecy happened and she got scared. Not scared of Harry, but for him. She didn't like being scared and reacted badly to it.

Instead of doing what her heart wanted and getting closer to Harry and possibly inviting him to her house for the summer, she ignored him...AGAIN! Her brain had decided that she needed to distance herself from Harry. It was the logical thing, so that if the worse if happened, it wouldn't hurt so much. At least, that is what her brain was saying. Her heart was saying something else, but she decided to ignore that. It was for the best. She would still be his friend, but would slowly move from being a best friend. Maybe even start hanging with Ron more. Make it look like she was interested in him romantically. When Harry started using the Half-Blood Prince's potion book, she quickly used that to her advantage to distance herself even more. She knew he wasn't cheating. Hell, almost all of her textbooks were written and scribbled on. She had been doing that since Primary school. It is what scholars do and she was a scholar.

Now, it was late November and she noticed that her plan seemed to be working. Maybe too well. Harry had almost completely distanced himself from her and Ron and seemed to be spending a lot of time by himself outside by the lake, Hedwig sitting sedately on his shoulder. She found herself spending very little time with him outside of class. It broke her heart to be away from him, but she steeled herself and kept telling herself, it was better this way.

But now as she sat in the Library studying, something had changed. She knew in her gut that something had happened to Harry and and the feeling was so strong, that without thinking about it bolted out of the library to the Gryffindor common room. Luna quickly gathered up their things and followed her. But before she was able to leave, Dobby had popped right next to her and handed her 5 envelopes. One had her name on it, the other had Hermione's. The others had Neville', Ron's and Ginny's.

"Miss Loveygood, Master Harry Potter Sir, kindly asks that you give the other letters to his Miss Grangy and other friends."

"I will Dobby and tell Harry to take care of himself and I will always be here for him when he needs me." Luna replied, her eyes glistening.

"I will Miss Loveygood." and Dobby quickly popped out of the library.

Hermione burst into the common room and saw Ron and Lavender sitting on the couch kissing each other. Hiding her nausea at seeing them together, Hermione quickly asked them.

"Ron, have you seen Harry?"

"No, I didn't see him at dinner. Besides I thought you were ignoring each other. Why the sudden interest?" Ron said with a perplexed look.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hermione replied loftily. "I have not been ignoring Harry"

"Oh Pleeasse, Even I noticed that you two weren't getting along." Lavender drawled. "For someone that claims to be Harry's best friend, you sure have a funny way of showing it."

Just then Luna came in, followed by Neville. She had been able to hand him his letter in the library before coming to the common room and he immediately followed after her.

"Hermione.. Dobby told me to give this to you." Luna handed her one of the envelopes and then handed the other to Ron.

With trembling hands, Hermione took the envelope. Across the front, she could see her name printed on it in Harry's handwriting. Quickly, she opened the envelope and began to read the letter. Her face kept getting paler and paler and tears began to fall freely.

"Oh My God! What have I done?" She cried.

A/N Not sure if I should continue this or not. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. The Letter

_To my dearest Hermione,_

_ By the time you read this, I will be gone. No, I am not going to kill myself. Though I have of course thought about it. With the hell that is my life, why wouldn't I consider it? I would then be with my parents and Sirius. And as the great Manipulator keeps saying, "to the well prepared mind, death is just the beginning of the next adventure." _

_No, I am as they say Going to America. I am getting the hell out of Dodge and I would highly recommend that you do the same. It is not safe for you and your parents in England anymore. I remember that you once told me how much you enjoyed your vacation to Australia, maybe you should move there. At least they speak English there, so you wouldn't have to learn a new language. To ensure that you can do this, I had the Goblins convert some Galleons to Pounds and deposited a million dollars into your parents account. I know that your parents are dentists and are well off, but I wanted to make sure that nothing kept them from going. I also had another million put into your account too. and don't worry, that I can't afford it. The Potters were very rich. Actually, let me rephrase that...Very, very, very rich. Even more than that ponce, Malfoy and I can easily afford it. It won't even put a little dent in my vaults. Your safety means more to me than any amount of money. And if you are thinking of returning it... Don't! The Goblins have strict instructions to refuse to put it back into my vault. I also gave enough money to the Weasleys and Lovegoods to get away too. Neville is almost as rich as me, so doesn't need the money. The Death Eaters will target them too for going with me to the DOM. Boy, I wish I could see Molly's face when she realizes that she can't give it back. Luna and her dad have relatives in Sweden and I recommended to the Weasleys that Romania is nice this time of year. I really hope they take my advice. (I may have used a little guilt blackmail on Molly. I reminded her to remember the fate of her brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt.) _

_This year I have had a lot of time to think about things and our past adventures and have come to realize that Dumbledore is not looking out for my best interest. He has known the Prophecy my whole life, but the only training I have received is a basic 6th year education. The only extra spells I have learned was during the tournament. You know all those special sessions with Dumbles this year? You would think that I was learning new spells and high level hexes. NOPE. Basically he is just showing me memories of Tommy's life, and taking forever to do. We could have done them all in one afternoon, but he seems on making it want to last throughout the year. Not exactly going to help me in a fire fight against one of the most powerful Dark wizards of all time. What am I going to do? Ask him over for tea and see who had the crappier childhood? I even asked him if Flitwick could train me, since he was a duel master and you know what he told me?_

_"Don't worry about that right now. We will get to that later." He told me with his damn eye twinkling. _

_Later? Tommy boy is trying to kill me right now, and we will get to that LATER? How the hell am I supposed to win with 6th year spells? _

_"Neither can live, while the other survives...", I have come to the conclusion that Dumbles doesn't plan on me surviving my encounter with Voldyshorts. I am not entirely sure, but I think the plan is for Tommy to kill me and then Dumbles can kill him, therefore getting all the glory and making me a martyr. So instead, I am out of here. Somewhere, very far away from all this madness. _

_Now you are going to ask why would I leave? Why would I abandon magical Britain to Moldyshorts? Answer me this question. Why do I have to be the one to save it? What possible reason would I have to risk my life for a bunch of ungrateful greedy bigots? Their only desire is to subjugate and enslave others so that they can stay in power and don't want to be bothered with actually making life better for everyone. And the Sheeple (People-Sheep) refuse to think for themselves. One moment, I am the saviour of their world and the next, I am an attention seeking brat. All because some Ministry people don't like dealing with the truth. Some have even said that I am the next Dark Lord. As if I would want to rule over the sheeple. Riiiiigggghhhhtt. Do you have any idea how much paperwork that is?_

_Still, I would have stayed for you. You have been my best friend for 5 and half years. You have stood by me throughout all the crap I had to go through at the supposedly "safest place in the world". From saving the Stone in 1st year, the whole Heir of Slytherin in 2nd , saving Sirius in 3rd, That damn tournament in 4th, and me dealing with Umbitch last year. Not once, did you not support me. Even the Firebolt incident in 3rd year was you trying to keep me safe. I am sorry I reacted badly about that, but I still wish you had come to me first. I would have understood, if you had explained it to me. I didn't want to have another fall either. _

_I want you to know, I would have asked you to the Yule Ball in 4th year, but Ron had already told me that you were going with him. I think you were his back up plan and that is why he got so mad, when you announced that you were already going with someone. Unlike Ron, I knew that you were always a girl. A very beautiful attractive girl, but I was scared of ruining our friendship if it didn't work out. You are the single most important person in my life and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there. And now, it seems like you don't want to be my friend anymore. _

_I think I am in love with you, but then I have no idea what love is. Growing up with my relatives, kind of ensured that. Not once in all my 15 years living there did I feel wanted or needed. Reviled, abused, beaten and ignored, but never wanted. You were my first hug that I remember and my first kiss, even if it was only on the cheek. I am sure that my mum and dad loved me. At least that is what I hear, but I don't remember that. And am sure Sirius probably did too, but Azkaban really messed him up big time. It didn't really bother me that much when he confused me with my dad. I know that he wasn't thinking too straight somedays and being stuck in that house only made it worse. That is another thing I will never forgive Dumbledore for. NOBODY likes to be locked away, even if it is for their own safety. I know, because I HATED being locked up at my relatives. Well at least that will never happen again. I made sure to give the Dursleys a nice parting gift. If everything went to plan then the place should be in total flames by now. A nice little FireBall gift from the twins. God, I love those guys . _

_As for you, I know that I care a great deal about you and I am very attracted to you. Maybe was just lust, maybe more? I will say this, whenever you hugged me, certain parts of my body reacted very positive to your physical contact. There were many times, I had to go to the bathroom and relieve some of the stress you were causing. Is that love? Dumbles says that my ability to love is the "so called power he knows not", but I am thinking that is the power I don't know either. How can I? I hope that doesn't embarrass you to much. But I know you don't think you are very pretty and I am letting you know that you are totally wrong. You are a very beautiful young woman. I hope that someday you realize that and just settle for the Red-headed idiot. Ron may be a good friend, but even I know that you two would be totally wrong for each other. _

_So anyway, that brings us to the present. You have obviously decided that we shouldn't be friends anymore. I am not stupid, it wasn't hard to figure it out. Even you have become afraid of me now. I led you into a dangerous situation with my stupidity and it almost got you killed and did get Sirius killed. I am really, really sorry and hope that someday that you will be able to forgive me for that. I would take full blame for it, but know that Dumbles is also at least halfway to blame, by ignoring me and not telling me anything. If he had just told me what was going on, I wouldn't have fallen for it and Sirius would still be alive and none of you would have been hurt. Once again, my stupidity got my friends hurt. So I am going away where I can't get anymore people killed following me. Personally I think the Prophecy is rubbish and I fulfilled it when I was a baby, but as long as Voldy and Dumbles still believe it is in force, they will continue to make my life a living hell. _

_I know I don't have the right to ask you this, because you don't want to be friends and my advice is usually not very good, but I hope you do this anyway. For the safety of your Parents, take them and get the hell out of England. Go somewhere very far away and live a nice long life. Find a nice Bloke that treats you like you deserve and have lots of fat babies. I will miss you and will never forget you. _

_Love _

_Harry James Potter _

_(The last of the The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter)_


	3. Paradise

1 year, 8 months and 5 days later. One Harry Potter could be seen on a beach in Maui and enjoying the sun setting over the Pacific Ocean. To Harry, there was nothing more beautiful and more peaceful than watching the sun set and the colors being reflected off the water. Considering the first 16 years of his life, he felt he was owed some peace.

After leaving England, he had arrived in New York and been promptly met by The American Magical Ministry representative, or better known to everyone as the MIB. The Men in Black. They had been very helpful in getting him an American Green card, transferring his accounts to American Gringotts, and getting established at the Rocky Mountain High School of Sorcery. He had chosen that school, because it was the top school in the world at learning Defense of the Dark Arts and it was inside an actual mountain, the chances of anyone finding him was pretty nil. It was the instructor there, a Professor Pelmen, who recommended getting his scar looked at by the Elves. Unlike the elves in England, there were still High Elves to be found deep in the wilderness of North America. He learned that several thousand years ago, most of the Elves had left Europe and traveled west. The rest had been cursed by a Dark Lord at that time to be bonded to Wizards or lose their magic and die. Dobby and Winky had both bonded with Harry, after he learned that they were both dying from lack of a bond. Since Dobby and Winky had both followed Harry to America, the High Elves were able to remove the curse and re-bond them to the Earth. They were still short by Elven standards, but did grow a few more inches and filled out a little more. Harry couldn't be happier for his two friends and they were more than happy to stay employed to Harry. He even got them to accept a raise and extra days off. He was also honored to witness their marriage to each other and told them to take a week off and have a honeymoon. The High Elves invited them to honeymoon in one of their villages. Dobby and Winky were honored and quickly accepted.

When the Elves had scanned him, they had found that Voldemort had left a piece of his soul inside Harry and later after hearing his story had come to the conclusion that Voldemort had created multiple Horcruxes and the one in him had been an accident from the night the Killing curse had rebounded. When Harry had heard this, he had been afraid that Voldemort would be able to take him over, like he had taken over Ginny. The Elves quickly reassured him and said that they could get it out. And it didn't matter how many he had made, because the soul pieces were all connected. They could all be destroyed at the same time, using an ancient Elven soul banishing ritual. Ironically, since all elves are able to do soul magic, any house elf could have gotten rid of the soul piece back in England if he had known about it, but since their magic had been stunted by the curse of the House Elves, it would not have affected the other pieces. The High Elves were much more powerful and with the ritual would completely banish all pieces, no matter where they were. Hopefully, with the curse gone, Dobby and Winky's Magic would grow and become more mature.

On the Summer Solstice, that being the best day in the year for doing Light magic, the 7 Elders gathered around Harry in one of their sacred glens. The Elves had drawn Elven Runes all over his body and lain him on a bower of leaves. They began to weave their ancient magic and 30 seconds of intense pain and it was all over. Something oozed out of his scar, screamed and disappeared in flash. What he didn't know, but the Elves told him later was that there had been 5 other pieces that had been destroyed also. Where they were located was a mystery, but during the ritual they could feel the others being destroyed. They would find out a week later, that one of the pieces had been Voldemort himself. He had been leading a raid against some Aurors in Diagon Alley and just collapsed in pain. Then he exploded. Tonks and Kingsley had both been there fighting the Death Eaters and were both completely covered in little bits of pieces of Tom Riddle Jr. Needless to say, both lost their breakfast right in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Harry was able to get a report from a high level official in the MIB office about what happened. Apparently after Voldemort blew up, it had had an affect on all the Death Eaters too. There were reports all over England of people grabbing their left arms, screaming and then dying. It seemed that Voldie had tied his life force and magic with his Death Eaters. When he died, they died. The result was the end of the Malfoys, Crabbes, Goyles, and Lestranges as families. It also took a third of the Wizengamot. Harry was very happy to hear that the Umbridge line ended too. Stupid Bitch. The result was Kingsley Shacklebolt taking over as Minister and Arthur Weasley being named his Under-Secretary. Within a few months they had rammed many reforms through that made it better for Muggleborns and the other Magical beings. Almost all the Werewolf and Centaur reforms that Umbridge had instituted had been repealed. It looked like Magical Britain was finally going to join the modern world.

When he had heard that Voldemort had died, Harry had thought about returning to England and his friends, but then remembered that everyone was afraid of him. He felt that it was for the best that he stayed away. As much as he missed his friends, especially Hermione, the best thing was to forget them and move on. They would be much better without him. Besides, he was learning a lot in his new school. It was nice having an actual professor that knew what he was doing when teaching about the Dark Arts. Rumor had it that Professor Pelmen had been around a long time and had actually defeated a two-headed dragon. Free of the the piece of Voldemort in his head, Harry's power seemed to grow in leaps and bounds. When school started for his 7th year, Harry was obvious the most powerful Wizard in the school. By the time he took his NEWTS in early June, he was the most powerful wizard in the western Hemisphere. Professor Pelmen figured that Harry would be the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself by the time he was 25. Even his Animagus forms showed how powerful he was. Magical beasts were supposed to be nearly impossible to achieve. Merlin had been a Royal Phoenix, but nobody else since then had had a magical form. Harry had two. A Twilight Panther and a Emerald Phoenix. He had achieved both forms within 8 months of being trained by an ancient Native American Shaman.

Now, it had been a month since he graduated from the Rocky Mountain High School of Sorcery. After graduation, he had then done what he had always wanted to do. After a week at Disneyland just being a kid, he had hopped a plane and flew to Hawaii. It was everything he had ever dreamed of. It was so beautiful. With the tropical flowers, Palm trees and the waves breaking over the beaches. He fell instantly in love with it. Especially the calmness and easy going flow of the islands. And the Pineapples were to die for. Freshly sliced Pineapple soon became his favorite fruit. Once there, he found out that the Big Island was not actually the "Big Island". There was another bigger island next to it, but it was completely hidden from the Mundanes. Apparently when James Cook came to the islands, the native wizards hid it from him and it has stayed hidden for all those years. It was called, "Nuaina", and was where the majority of wizards on the islands lived. In the native language, it would translate into "Big Land". Harry thought it was nice, especially since there was a rare Snidget colony there. He found out while visiting the island that this was where Sirius had hidden after escaping in 3rd year. It seemed the Americans had known about him not getting a trial and were more than happy to let him stay there when they found out the truth. They had even forwarded their findings to the British Ministry, but Fudge had refused to listen, probably on Malfoys advice.

American Gringotts was able to set him up in a nice house on the beach. He loved it. Big, but comfortable ranch style with acres of land surrounding. There was even a nice lagoon to go swimming in, which he did everyday. Hedwig was delighted with the place. Lots of room to fly and hunt. She kept bringing Harry presents to show her appreciation. Dobby and Winky also loved the new place. It was large enough for them to stay busy taking care of it. Winky took care of the house and meals and Dobby took care of the grounds and running errands for Harry. Harry had been tempted to buy a red Ferrari, but decided that would be pushing it a bit. He did get a nice Mercedes and splurged on a '57 Chevy Bel Air, both convertibles. The Bel Air was satin black with lots of chrome and the Mercedes was a deep emerald green. Him and Dobby had a lot of fun learning how to drive them and keeping them in tip top shape. Even though Dobby could POP anywhere and did if it was an urgent matter or he had to travel to Nuaina for stuff, he really loved driving. He had to always wear a glamour, of course, but it wasn't unusual for Dobby to make up excuses to run to town for minor things. Harry didn't mind in the least and bought him driving gloves and a chauffeurs hat and Gringotts set them both up with Driving Licenses. Nothing like cruising the coastal highways with the top down. Almost as good as flying. Harry was even considering getting a motorcycle and charming it to fly like Sirius had done.

So we find Harry sitting on his beach watching the sunset enjoying the sound of the waves on the beach, when he felt someone crossing his very elaborate, very tight, very dangerous wards around his property. He sighed. There had only been one person, beside himself that was keyed to those wards. He didn't even know why he had done it at the time. He never thought she would show up, even though he had secretly hoped for it. The thought of seeing her again scared and excited him. And now she was here.

He could sense her moving down the beach. He tried to remain calm. He needed to be calm. It was damn hard to be calm. He continued to watch the sunset.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. JKR still owns Harry and Co. and CBS owns Magnum P.I.

AN: Sorry this took so long. My sister came up from Green Bay to visit and I got sick for a few days. I should have the the next chapter done within the next day. Let me know what you think.


	4. Setting the ship right

"Hello, Harry" as she sat down beside him, also watching the sunset.

"Hi Hermione. I see you found me"

"It wasn't easy. I actually had to talk with your Aunt Petunia. She said, if you were in America, you were in Hawaii. something about an old T.V. show"

"Yeah, Magnum P.I. Aunt Petunia loved that show and never missed it. She had a huge crush on Tom Selleck. I used to sneak peaks at the show. I was too young to appreciate the women or the cars. But at the time, I thought Hawaii must be the most beautiful place in the world. The water was so blue and the sun was always shining, unlike in gloomy England. I always told myself that I would come here when I was old enough. I find it very relaxing."

"It is very beautiful here. I can see why you would want to come here"

"Yes, it is." Harry said with his eyes still on the light reflecting off the water. This wasn't going to be easy. He could already feel his heart beating a mile a minute. "How is everyone back in Jolly old England?" This was a safe subject.

"Well, everyone is great now that Voldemort is gone. After Dumbledore died, everyone started to take your advice and think about getting out of England. But then he exploded and the Death Eaters all died, so we no longer had to do that. By the way, my parents wanted to thank you for the money, but we don't need it now and want to give it back."

"No. It was a gift and I don't really need it and don't try to persuade the Goblins. They won't help you. Enjoy it, use it to go to University. It can't be cheap." He replied firmly. Hermione realized that this was one argument that she wasn't going to win and she wasn't here to argue anyway. She was here to get her Harry back.

"Okay, if that is what you want. But be prepared for Molly to argue about it when she sees you. She wasn't exactly happy about all that money either, even though they were going to use it to move also." Hermione conceded.

"So, I had heard Dumbles died last year after I left. I never did get the true report what happened. Just that some DE's had snuck into Hogwarts and killed him" Harry said trying to change the subject. He wasn't going to take the money back if it helped his friends succeed. And the Weasleys could definitely use the money to upgrade the Burrow now.

"It was horrible. Him and Professor Snape had left Hogwarts on some kind of secret mission and Malfoy had snuck in some of the Death Eaters. We later learned that he had used a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. You were right about him, he had taken the Mark. Anyway, we were lucky. No kids were killed, because most of them were in their common rooms. They did run into Professor Flitwick and found out why he was so good at dueling. He got Fenrir Greyback with a slicing curse that completely beheaded him and one of the Lestrange brothers with a Reducto. The rest fled. However, I guess they trapped the Headmaster on the Astronomy Tower. Nobody knows what happened, but they found the Headmaster's body at the bottom of the Tower and Professor Snape and Draco gone."

"Way to go Professor Flitwick!' Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah, the Ministry gave him an Order of Merlin, second class for defending the school against terrorists." Hermione told him. "We thought the war was going to start going bad for our side and so we were all preparing to leave like you suggested and then only a month later Voldemort blows up. What we can't figure out is how. Besides, we all thought that the prophecy said that it had to be you to kill him."

"I did, just not the way people thought it would happen." He then told her about the Elves and the ritual. She too was very happy that Dobby and Winky were free of the curse and doing very well. She thought about how she could she get the House elves in England to America to free them. But that was for another time.

The sun had finally set and it was starting to get dark. It was time to get to the stuff he really didn't want to deal with.

"Why are you here Hermione? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me" Harry said, finally looking at her fully. She was beautiful. Long Brown Wavy hair, Deep Brown eyes, and from the looks of it, a body to match. Damn, this was not going to be easy.

"Oh Harry, I can't believe that you thought I was afraid of you. I was never afraid of you. I was terrified FOR you." Hermione said, eyes glistening. "I was afraid of losing you and didn't know how to deal with it. . After I got your letter, I was devastated that I had hurt you so much that you had to leave. I couldn't function for 3 days. Luna and Ginny were lifesavers. I don't even remember much of those days, except the believe that I had ruined the best friendship I had ever had."

"Hermione, all I ever wanted was for us to always be together, but then you pushed me away. I figured you didn't want to be friends anymore and were afraid of me getting you hurt again. I guess I was an idiot and thought this was the best for you." Harry replied with his head down.

"No Harry, I was the idiot. I should have listened to my heart." Hermione said. tears beginning to fall freely now.

"How bout we both agree that we didn't handle it very well?" Harry stated. He had to stop those tears. He never could handle a crying Hermione.

"Ok" she smiled with a sniffle. "Oh Harry..." And then she did what he had been afraid since she had appeared. She hugged him. It was horrible. How was a person supposed to maintain his calm exterior when a beautiful woman was pressing her body against yours. Okay, maybe it wasn't so horrible.

He slowly put his arms around her and returned the hug. It was wonderful. His Hermione was in his arms again. There was nothing better than this. It was the most stupendous thing in the world. He could do this forever.

"I missed this. I really did think that I would never get to do this again and was happy to suffer if it would make you happy." Harry said, tightening his grip a little.

"Harry...I want to tell you something"

"What?"

"I know what Ron told you in 3rd year, but we have NEVER been together. Despite my stupidity last year, I have not once thought of Ron romantically."

"But all the bickering and arguing like an old married couple." Harry said looking confused. "Everybody said that..."

"Everybody who? Those idiots in the dorm? Harry I know you don't have a whole lot of experience with couples, but even that limited experience should show you that couples that argue and fight all the time aren't happy. And opposites may attract, but that attraction dies pretty quickly. And Ron and I are complete opposites. Besides you, we have absolutely nothing in common. That was very obvious our final year in school. I don't think I said more than a few words to him the whole year. My Parents hardly ever argue. I know Mrs Weasley is a little loud sometimes and can be overbearing, but you don't see her and Mr Weasley arguing either." Hermione stated.

"Well, now that you mention it. I guess you are right. Even Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon don't argue whole lot. They yell and scream at me, but now that I think about it, I don't think I ever saw them yelling at each other." Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face. "But you seemed interested in him last year. What was that about then if you weren't interested?"

Hermione's eyes started to glisten again. "Oh Harry, I knew Ron has had a little crush on me since 4th year and was trying to suppress my feelings for you, so I pretended to be interested in him. Then I figured that since Ginny has had a crush on you forever, that she could..."

"Ginny? Have you looked at her?" Harry exclaimed. "She looks like what my sister would look like, besides we are cousins."

"What? No way."

"Hermione, think about it. Remember Ron telling us that they were related to the Blacks? My grandmother was Dorea Black. I don't care if it is legal, that is too closely related to me. I don't want my kids to be like Crabbe and Goyle. EWWW! Besides, you know how I feel about fan girls, even worse than Victor Krum does. And another thing, she always wanted to date the Boy-Who-Lived. She sees it as being popular and going to parties and rubbing elbows with the elite of society. I saw that she totally loved going to those Slughorn parties. You know me, I don't like any of those things and ."

"I know Harry." Hermione replied quietly. "So what about now? Do you still feel the same about me?"

"I don't know. You really hurt me, Hermione." Harry said while looking at her. "But I also do know that I missed you terribly."

"You did?" A little flash of hope in her eyes.

"I do. So how do you feel about me? How do you feel about me in your heart?"

"Oh Harry, I think I love you more than life itself. I can't bear the thought of being away from you anymore. I tried everything to find you. My parents made me finish school, but my heart wasn't in it. The only reason I did so well on my NEWT's was because I had known the material last year. All I kept doing was thinking about you. We kept hearing about this really powerful wizard here in America, so I knew that you were still here. However, I don't think you realize how stinking big this country is. It is huge compared to little old England, and didn't help that the American Ministry wouldn't help at all. Kept going on about privacy laws and stuff."

"Then how did you find me?" Harry asked.

"Pure luck. I ran into your Aunt Petunia. I told her that you had left to America and she told me about your love of Hawaii and that old t.v. show. From there, it was easy to do an internet check, where I found that a James and Dobs Black had gotten a speeding ticket for racing on the highway. I found the officer that issued the ticket and got him to show it to me. They listed your address on the ticket."

"Oh yeah," Harry said with a big grin, "That was fun. I totally had Dobby beat, before that cop stopped us"

Suddenly there was a POP and Dobby said, "Did Not" and popped out again.

Harry yelled back at the house, "I did too." They could hear someone giving them a raspberry from the house. Man, he loved that little guy.

Harry turned back to Hermione holding her at arms length, his face again serious, "Hermione, I want to get this out, so please just listen. Okay?"

"Okay" She replied a little nervously.

"I like to think that I have grown up in the last year and half. It especially helped getting that little piece of Tom out of my head. I am sure that probably enforced some of my depression those last 2 years at Hogwarts. I was able to get a lot of help with some of my mental problems at the school I attended. They have a class just for the Mental Arts and you have to go through therapy as part of the program. My Mental Arts Professor was able to help me understand about my feelings. What I felt was definitely love for you, but I didn't understand about the different facets of it. She explained about the different types of love. Love of a Friend, Love of Family and of course being in Love. We were able to work some stuff out and I realized that I love the Weasleys like Family, Neville and Luna like Friends and that you are more than just a friend."

Hermione gave a small gasp. "I am?"

"Very much so"

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Hermione asked with desperate hope in her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I am totally and completely in Love with you and I am yours if you still want me", Harry said with small smile.

He was suddenly engulfed in a hug that would put Hagrid to shame. "Oh Harry, of course I still want you. I was terrified that you didn't want me anymore." She was crying again, but Harry could see that these were happy tears. He wiped her tears, looked into her eyes and lowered his lips to hers.

He was only going to give her a quick kiss, but Hermione had other plans. She threw her arms around his neck and really got into it, pressing her lips fiercely against his. Then shocking Harry by slipping her tongue into his mouth. This is what she had traveled half way around the world for and she wasn't going to waste it. Harry for one, wasn't going to stop her. This was absolutely great. A lot better than that travesty with Cho back in 5th year, and was Hermione rubbing her body against him? Oh yeah, much much better.

Finally the need for air broke them apart.

"Wow!" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, Wow!" Harry agreed. "I hope we can continue doing that. That was bloody brilliant. I guess this means that we are Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

"You bet your sweet ass. I am not letting you go again, Mr Potter."

"That is good, since I don't plan on going anywhere without you by my side, Miss Granger." Harry said, and then proceeded to kiss her again.

The rest of the night was just the two of them talking, holding each other, kissing some more and just getting caught up with everything. They moved back up to the house and sat on his couch holding each other. Hermione told him that apparently the letters Harry had written had done some good. Ron was still with Lavender, but the relationship had matured from 'Lav Lav' and 'Won Won'. Ron had grown up quite a bit and Lavender had settled down too. He had gotten a job with the Twins at the Joke shop and shown a real flair for salesmanship and Lavender had gotten a job as a writer at Witch Weekly doing a weekly column helping teen witches. Everyone was predicting a wedding in the near future.

Ginny was still crushing on Harry and seemed to think that Harry would come back to her. It seemed that him leaving had really upset her plans. She had been giving him small doses of a Jealousy Potion to make him jealous and think that he liked her while she was dating Dean. The plan was for her to eventually break it off with Dean and have Harry swoop her off her feet and then live happily ever after. Harry puked up his dinner when he heard that and made sure to always wear his Head of Family rings. They would completely negate all potions

Neville had become Professor Sprout's apprentice and had become much more confident in his spell work. It helped that he now had a proper wand matched to him. He showed that he had a lot of power and was going to be a great wizard. When she thought of all the grief that could have been avoided if his Gran had just gotten him a proper wand back in first year, Hermione still got infuriated. Neville was engaged to Hannah Abbot and the wedding would be in September. Neville had told Hermione that he hoped she would find Harry in time for the wedding.

Luna had become one of Hermione's best friends. They had spent the last year and a half together a lot. Hermione was still frustrated by the illogical things Luna said, but came to realize that Luna was a wonderful person and totally brilliant in her own right. She was a whiz at Charms and deadly with hexes. It was no wonder that she was the only one, beside Harry to be relatively unhurt at the DOM fiasco. She was doing part-time reporting for her father at The Quibbler during the summer before going back for her 7th year, and had been very helpful in trying to find Harry. It had been Luna that had sent Hermione on an odd errand for Pineapples and where she had run into Petunia. Coincidence? Maybe, but that is Luna.

Harry told her about the Rocky Mountain School of Sorcery and how much he had learned from Professor Pelmen. Hermione thought he sounded familiar. Like she had read about him before, but wasn't sure where it was. Especially the part about him defeating a two-headed dragon. She was also fascinated with the Elves and their magic. During the Story, she wanted to see his Animagus forms. He transformed into the Twilight Panther first and showed her how he could travel through shadow. He then transformed to his Emerald Phoenix. Hermione was captivated by his beauty and his phoenix song. While he was singing, she could feel the love he felt for her in his song.

Throughout the night, Harry and Hermione just held each other just talking and kissing. It was Winky that found that they had fallen asleep together on the couch.

A/N I got the idea of the Jealousy potion from Dunelous and his "Afterlife, Inc." Great story, highly recommended for Harmony shippers.

Just got pointed out to me that it wasn't "Afterlife, Inc." that had the Jealousy Potion, but Driftwood1965, "Harry Potter and Future's Past". Another excellent story for Harry/Hermione shippers. Sorry for the misinformation. Check out both authors. They are very good.


	5. Epilogue

By popular demand, I have decided to finish this. Disclaimer on the bottom.

**1 year later**

Hermione stood on the beach watching Harry playing in the surf with Dobby and Hoda. One of the benefits of having Harry as a Phoenix Animagus was that he could flame them back to the beach anytime they wanted. Harry and Hermione often took advantage of this when they just wanted to get away from the pressures of life.

Hoda was Dobby and Winky's son. Named after Dobby's two biggest hero's, Harry and Yoda. Even though he was only 3 months old, he was already running around the estate and chatting like a magpie. Apparently, Elven children grew very fast in early childhood, but then the maturity level slowed down as they get older.

When Dobby had watched the Star Wars movies with Harry (who had never been allowed to watch them while living with the Dursleys, but had heard a lot about them from Dudley) Dobby had taken an instant liking to Yoda's character and wanted to be just like him. To Dobby, here was a guy that had floppy ears just like him, not very big, was obviously a master of magic, ( the Force was just another name for magic), and very wise. When Dobby had met the High Elves, he admired the wisdom of the Elders and wished to become wise too. Yoda became everything Dobby wanted to aspire to.

To Winky and Dobby's great joy, Hoda did not have the curse, of the English House Elves. His magic was bound to the earth. He would never have to be enslaved, but would be free to choose what he would like to do. Time would tell, if he would have the shorter ears and be taller than his parents when he grew older.

Dobby could often be seen around the estate wearing a little Jedi robe Winky had made for him and quoting Yoda. Winky thought the whole thing was a little silly and not very proper, but gave in because it made Dobby happy. She really loved the quirky elf and usually gave in to his requests even though she wasn't a hundred percent behind them. Hermione often did the same thing with Harry. Her mother informed her that was the way it had been for a millennia.

Dobby taught Hoda all of Yoda's quotes and the way of the force. Harry had bought him the Star Wars Encyclopedia and a framed poster of Yoda with his quotes. Hoda would always nod and agree with his father, but he once admitted to his "Uncle" Harry that he actually preferred Han and his blaster to some old guy and a cane. Harry had laughed and told him he did too.

Harry and Dobby had tried to make a workable lightsaber, but since neither one was proficient at Runes or Arithmancy, they could never get it right. The best they could do was a handle and a two inch "blade". Which quit working 5 minutes later. Not exactly ideal for instilling fear in an opponent. However, this didn't discourage either of them in the least. They just kept going out to the back shed and trying again. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell them that the best Muggleborn minds in the Wizarding world hadn't been able to get it either. And they had been trying since the first movie came out in 1977. They were having too much fun.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

The year since she had found Harry had not been all fun and games. It had taken some effort on both their parts to rebuild their friendship and trust with each other. They knew that they loved each other, but it took time to learn to trust each other again. Now their relationship was actually stronger than it had been before. They had shared things with each other that they had never shared with anyone before. Because of the treatment Harry had gotten at The Rocky Mountain School of Sorcery, he had been more open and told her everything about his childhood and growing up with the Dursleys. Hermione had known that his childhood wasn't ideal, but she had never guessed at how bad it really was. Ron had told her about the bars on the windows and how him and the Twins had rescued Harry before second year, but she hadn't believed him. Ron had always been exaggerating about things and thought he was doing it again. Needless to say, When Hermione found out that it was in fact true, she really wanted to hunt down the Dursleys and hex them into oblivion. And vowed to do it the next time she was in England.

Hermione had told Harry about her childhood and how lonely she had been growing up. She had always been the buck tooth know-it-all in primary school and the only time kids would talk to her was when they wanted help in school. That was why she was so excited to go to Hogwarts. Like Harry, she was looking forward to a new chance at making friends. She admitted that she had been a little bossy,

(" A Little?" Harry snorted. "Hush, you")

but that was because she really wanted to fit in and didn't know how. That was also why it hurt so much when Ron had used those same hurtful names that Halloween day. It was just like primary school and her dream of finally having friends was crushed. She admitted that Harry jumping on the Troll's back was still the most heroically brave thing she had ever witnessed.

On July 4th, while they were watching the fireworks exploding over the ocean to celebrate American's Independence, Harry had proposed to her. It was so romantic with the fireworks in the background. Her eyes stilled glazed over when she thought of that night. Her immediate shout of "YES" was probably heard throughout the whole island.

That was also the first time they had made love. Up until then, there had been only kissing and mild groping. Both of them had decided not to rush into it, but wanted to wait til it was right. They had married on the beach at sunrise on September 1st. The anniversary of when they first met.

It had been a small affair on the beach. Just her parents, Remus and some of their closest friends. There had been a very tearful reunion between Harry and the last Marauder. Remus had felt that he had let Harry down by not being there for him enough that he felt he had to leave England. Harry had felt guilty for not realizing that Harry really cared about him. Remus also brought his new wife, Tonks (She-who-has-no-first-name) and their son, Teddy. Harry found it hilarious that she went by the name Tonks Lupin. Teddy was adorable and Harry had been a little overwhelmed that Remus and Tonks wanted him to be Godfather.

After proposing to Hermione, Harry had finally agreed that it was time to see his friends again. Neville, Luna and the Weasleys had all come for a vacation during August. Remus had wanted to come as soon as he heard, but had to wait for Tonks to get some time off from work. She was still an Auror and one of the few that Kingsley trusted. They had arrived two weeks after everyone else.

Neville brought Hannah with him and an invitation to his wedding September 27th. Harry promised Neville he would be there. Luna gave him a big hug and told him she was glad that he wasn't infected with the Wrackspurts anymore. Harry had told her that he had purchased some Wrackspurt Siphons. Luna laughed.

Molly had yelled at Harry for running away and giving them all that money, but then hugged him for thinking of keeping them safe and telling him he looked too skinny. Harry still wouldn't take back the money. She also swore that she didn't have anything to do with the Jealousy Potion. Ginny had apparently gotten it from one of the older Slytherin girls that used to sell them as a way to make some extra money. When Arthur had found out, he had hit the roof. He had invoked his _Pater Familia_ and forced her to swear on her magic to never do it again.

Arthur was excited to check out the cars and all the cool muggle appliances around the estate. He kept wanting Harry to explain how everything worked and where were the Plugs. He also tried to get Harry to take back the money, saying they didn't need it since he was now the Under-Secretary to the Minister and made a lot more money now. Ron and Harry shared a manly hug and handshake. Harry congratulated Ron on his success at the WWW and landing such a hot babe in Lavender. Ron thanked Harry for the letter and setting him straight. He admitted that he had been a right prat and Harry leaving had forced him to grow up a little. And he really did love Lavender and she him.

Ginny looked like she was still crushing on Harry, until he explained that they were cousins because Dorea Black was his grandmother. He explained how Dorea's first cousin was Cedrella Black who married Septimus Weasley. They were Arthur's parents and Ginny's grandparents. It would be like dating a sister. Needless to say, when Ginny heard this, she got a little nauseas.

Because the Weasleys weren't Pureblood Fanatics, they didn't care about bloodlines. The result was that nobody had explained to her how closely related they were before. When Molly pointed out that the Prewitts were distantly related too, Ginny decided right there and then to only date Muggleborns or Wizards not from England. She may be a Pureblood, but there were some things that were just too gross to think about.

The Twins shook his hands (both of them), patted him very enthusiastically on the back and told him he looked "spiffy". Then they turned his hair green and gave him scales. Dobby in retaliation, turned the Twins into monkeys. Everybody laughed.

Bill and Charlie couldn't make it, because of work. Harry wasn't too surprised to hear that Bill and Fleur were now married with a little girl. Percy couldn't make it either, but had sent a long letter apologizing for his earlier behavior and asking for his forgiveness. It turned out that he had been undercover for the DMLE to spy on Fudge and Umbridge, so had to act the part. He was the perfect candidate, because they thought Fudge thought Percy would be his in against Dumbledore. In actuality, Percy would be making reports to his superiors about Fudge and Umbridge's corruption crimes. A case was about to be brought before the Wizengamot, when the DOM incident happened and Fudge resigned. Unfortunately, Percy had reported directly to Amelia Bones and when Voldemort had killed her, the case of Fudge and Umbridge and many other cases of corruption that Percy had personally witnessed went away. Rufus Scrimgeour, the minister at the time, refused to push the case forward. Allowing both of them to continue working at the Ministry. That is until Voldemort exploded taking Umbitch with him. With out his Pureblood backing, Fudge had then been forced to retire. And it came out that Rufus, when he was Head Auror, had been taking bribes from rich parents for years to keep their kids who committed crimes out of jail. Those same parents had helped him get the Minister's job when Fudge resigned. That is why Kingsley had been named Minister.

Arthur and Molly had both known about it, but sworn to secrecy. To help his cover they came up with the idea of Percy acting like he split with his parents, because they backed Dumbledore. It had been hard on them all, because Percy really did love his parents very much. It also explained why Molly had always teared up in the past when his name was mentioned. After losing both brothers in the first war, she had been worried for his safety and was worried of his cover being blown. Percy was now working with Kingsley and Arthur on cleaning out the corruption in the Ministry and the Wizengamot. He was also spending a lot of time being a liaison between the Prime Minister office and the Magical World. It helped greatly that all the Death Eater's had died along with their master.

Hermione's parents jumped at the chance to vacation in paradise. They still had all that money Harry had given them and when they heard he wouldn't take it back, they decided to use some of it for a vacation in one of the most beautiful places on earth. The rest would be used to pay for the wedding and Hermione's college expenses. 4 years of college and 3 years of Law school were not cheap. Especially, since Hermione wanted to go to Cambridge. The fact that she marrying Harry and not Ron just added icing to the cake.

The ceremony had been very simple and held at sunrise to symbolize the beginning of a new dawn in their lives. Neither Harry or Hermione wanted anything extravagant. Ron had been Harry's Best Man, with Remus and Dobby standing up next him. Luna had been Hermione's Maid of Honor. Ginny and Winky being the bridesmaids. Harry had invited Professor Pelmen to the wedding and asked him if he could perform the ceremony. Pelmen had been delighted to.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

The rest of the year had been a blur. They had all gone back to England for Neville and Hannah's wedding, with Harry offering his Hawaiian Estate for their Honeymoon. Since Harry and Hermione would be in England for the next few months, it would be empty. Neville quickly agreed as he kept thinking about Hannah in her bikini.

Kingsley was very glad to have Harry back and hoped that Harry would join the Aurors. Harry quickly shot that down. He really had no desire to work for the ministry fighting wannabe Dark Lords, and besides he and Hermione planned on splitting their time between England and Hawaii. At first, the only reason Harry agreed to any time in England was for their friends and Hermione's parents. He would never deny his wife spending time with her parents. He also admitted that he wanted to stay close to Remus and his godson. Looking at Teddy, Harry finally understood Sirius's feeling for himself. He and Hermione had talked about kids of their own, but wanted to wait til they were a little older and set in their chosen careers.

Hermione was taking this year to get her mundane education back up to par, so she could apply next year to Cambridge. She wanted to take Law and try to help House Elves, Goblins and other Magical Beings get better treatment. This wouldn't have been possible under the old administration, but Kingsley and Arthur had worked very hard for more equality for Muggleborns in Wizarding Society. It also didn't hurt that she was the Lady of an Most Ancient and Most Noble House. It was Hermione's dream to one day be able to free all the House Elves from their enslavement of the curse. The fact that Dobby and Winky were free, gave her hope that it could be done.

Since many Muggleborns often went back to the Muggle world due to the bias of the Purebloods, but didn't have the education background to fit back into the Muggle world, The Ministry of Magic had a program to help Muggleborns interesting in getting into University after Hogwarts. Teachers would fast track them in core subjects for nine months and the Ministry would falsify their school records. Hermione was taking advantage of it, but it would be a lot of hard work. Harry supported her fully in her endeavor, but began to think about his future. What did he want to do with his life?

When he had gone to Hawaii, he had no direction in his life. He just wanted to relax and enjoy life for the moment. No cares or pressure of the Wizarding World to bother him. No life threatening situations or Dark Lords after him. He didn't need to work. He had more money than he could spend in a lifetime, heck a dozen lifetimes.

But that time was over. It was time to make something with his life. What did Harry want to do? He didn't want to work for the ministry. American or English. He could work with the Twins in their shop, since he was part owner, but found the idea of selling or making pranks kind of boring. He thought back over the years and came to the decision. What he really enjoyed was teaching the DA in fifth year and playing Quidditch. He had really enjoyed teaching everyone on how to get better in casting spells and seeing their markedly improvement over the months. And as for Quidditch, a lot of people thought he just loved to fly. And while it is true that he loved to fly, Harry also loved the competition and camaraderie of being apart of a team. Harry was willing to admit that he was a very competitive person. What other seeker would be willing to risk a broken arm just to catch a snitch? or out race a rogue Bludger?

Oliver Wood had been saying for years that Harry was the best seeker he had ever seen. Bar none! Oliver was now the starting Keeper for Puddlemere United and had already played four years in the League. He had recently told Gred and Forge that he still thought Harry was the best seeker he had seen, and that included Victor Krum. Harry thought Oliver was a little loony, but it was worth a shot to try out. Harry was thinking he could play a few years while getting his mastery in DADA, then start teaching. He already had a few ideas for the younger years, like dodging, accuracy and fitness. That would be a good foundation for the later years.

Hermione hadn't exactly been thrilled at the idea of Harry playing that "dangerous" sport, but agreed if that was what Harry wanted she would support him. She was absolutely thrilled at the idea of him teaching. She admitted that she thought he had been a terrific teacher and he was the reason so many students in the DA were able to get EE and O's on their DADA OWL's. She was already planning in her head his lessons plans.

It took only a couple weeks to set up a tryout with the league teams. Every team in the United Kingdom sent a representative to watch Harry fly and by the end of the workout wanted to sign him on the spot. They also wanted to sign Fred and George. Harry had asked them to help him by hitting Bludgers at him, so teams could see how well he reacted to Bludgers while searching for the snitch. They never hit him, but it wasn't due to the Twins talent. The scouts could see that the Twins were very talented Beaters and would be a fine addition to any team. It was just Harry was that good. Ten Snitches were released into the stadium. Harry got every single one within a half hour, while never being hit with a single Bludger. Fred thought he had finally did it, because Harry was focused on the snitch. However, at the last second Harry performed a reverse sloth roll, caught the snitch and the Bludger went sailing over top of him.

In the end, Harry decided to sign with Puddlemere United because they already had Oliver (A fabulous Keeper) and some of the best chasers in the league. What they lacked were an elite seeker. They had some decent Beaters, but the trial showed that Fred and George could be elite themselves and signing them would add incentive to signing Harry. Fred and George agreed to sign as long as they had time to still take care of their shop, which the manager quickly agreed to. Practices were only a few hours each day, games were on the weekend and Ron was trustworthy enough to run the store for a few hours. This would also allow Harry lots of free time to study for his Mastery in DADA. Needless to say, Oliver Wood was grinning like a maniac when he heard the news.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Hermione continued to contemplate the past year and how far they had come. It was the anniversary of that day when she found him on the beach. She had finished her non-magical studies ahead of schedule and with top scores. Harry was having a blast playing Quidditch with Oliver and the Twins. They were dominating the league by a wide margin and were the favorite to win the League Cup. The manager had given the team a few days off from training, so Harry and Hermione had come to the Hawaiian estate to relax and just enjoy time together.

"Hermione? Love? You alright?"

Hermione looked up. Harry was standing in front of her. He looked a little worried. Dobby and Hoda were nowhere in sight. They must have gone back to the estate. She could see the sun was starting to sink in the horizon.

"What? oh yes, I am fine. I was just thinking about this past year. Kind of zoned out. You realize that it has been exactly one year since I found you on this beach?" She said.

"Yes, yes I do. One of the happiest days of my life." Harry replied, his eyes lighting up with happiness. "I can't even imagine how my life would have turned out if you hadn't found me." He gently took her into a hug.

"Me either"

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes really were a mirror to his soul. She could always read his emotions by looking at his eyes. Right now, they were very bright and filled with love for her. She screwed up her courage to tell him. She had been a little nervous about telling him when she found out a couple days ago. She thought it was very fitting to tell him on their reunion anniversary.

"Harry, I have to tell you something"

"What is it? What's wrong? You okay? You can tell me anything."

"I know we said that we wanted to wait, but it seems that fate has other plans. Uhm,…hmmmmm…well you see…I'm pregnant." Hermione said nervously.

Hermione then realized how big and heavy Harry had gotten over the years, when her brave Gryffindor husband stared at her wide eyed in surprise and then those same eyes rolled back into his head. Harry Potter, the most powerful Wizard in the world, had fainted in her arms. She sighed and eased him down to the sand. She sat down on the beach and laid his head in her lap. He woke a couple minutes later and sat up.

"huh, what happened?" Harry groaned.

"I told you I was pregnant and you fainted." Hermione smirked.

"I did? Your pregnant? How did this happen?…wait, don't answer that." As Hermione grinned and began to inform him in great detail how it happened. "I know how it happened, but I thought we, I mean you, took the Potion" Harry babbled.

"We did, but sometimes they don't work. Nothing is a 100%. And you are a very powerful Wizard. Your magic could have overwhelmed the potion."

"Oh"

"So, are you upset?" Hermione asked a little nervously.

"What! No. I am excited. A baby…it is what I have always wanted. A family of my own. But do you think I can be a good father? I didn't really have a lot of positive male role models in my life growing up. And what about you? Are you okay with this?" Harry asked.

"I admit, I am a little nervous. This really didn't fit with our plans and is earlier than we planned, but don't think for a moment that I don't want this. We will work this out, just like we always do. I can put off University for a year. Cambridge will still be there in a year. And after the baby is born, Dobby and Winky will help us and my parents can help too. I know Daddy told you he didn't want grandchildren too early, but he lied. He and Mum are looking forward to spoiling their grandkids very much. As far as you being a good father, You, Harry James Potter, are going to make an excellent father. Just do the opposite of the pig." Hermione stated. Of course, the pig she was referring to was Vernon Dursley. She really wanted to transfigure him permanently into one for what he put her Harry through. "I am very very happy to be having your baby even if he or she is little early."

Harry quickly got to his feet, pulling her up with him, all the while hugging and kissing her.

"Your right." He kissed her again.

"You, Mrs Potter, are an incredible and amazing woman. I Love you so much and will love our baby."

"I love you too."

Harry smiled. He would have a real family. No longer would he be the last Potter.

**Author Note.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Star Wars, Magnum P.I. or Professor Pelmen. Pelmen was my little tribute to "Pelmen the Shapshifter" trilogy by Robert Don Hughes copyright 1979. Check them out, well worth the read.

Sorry this took so long. I never intended to add an epilogue, but forgot to mark the story complete. With so many people liking the story and wanting it finished, I decided to comply. I hoped you enjoyed the ending.

I want to thank everyone that reviewed this story and got me off my butt to finish it. A special thanks to Bobmin356 for liking this story and recommending it to their thousands of followers. If you haven't read their stuff, I highly recommend you do. Alyx and Bob are both terrific writers.

The Black Family tree can be checked at: blackfamilytree

There has been a lot of arguments of whether Dorea Black is Harry's grandmother. I tend to think she was. JKR never says one way or another in Canon. However, she did leave clues. She says James was born late in life to his parents and they died fairly young on natural causes. Dorea would have been 40, when James was born. Which is fairly late in life for the Wizard society that was all about heirs and progeny. And she died at the age of 57, which again is not very old for a Witch. Canon makes no mention on how James's parents died, just that they died when he was 18. Who's to say they didn't catch a disease and die. That would be natural. It would also make sense for Sirius's Aunt to take him in when he ran away from home. He was family.


End file.
